


Danvers and Dead Bodies

by CCsnow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCsnow/pseuds/CCsnow
Summary: (Alex/Maggie). Maggie Sawyer's fascination with DEO consults grows on Alex Danvers until she realizes it isn't about the dead bodies anymore.





	1. I: Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. I don't own most of the characters and certain parts of the plot. Courtesy goes to the creative team behind CW's Supergirl.

**I: Dead Body**

"Or… these patterns highly suggest where Roulette is planning to hold her next cockpit fight fantasies!" Win Schott exclaimed, pointing to his screens.

"A careful woman like Roulette, she's smart enough to lay low after her run-in with us. There are no patterns here," replied Hank.

Supergirl grunted, sighed, and ran her hands frustratingly through her hair. She had called the emergency meeting out of her paranoia that Roulette is going to wreck greater havoc in National City. "There must be something here, Hank!"

"I'm sorry but until we get more than just dots on Mr. Schott's screens, we're not deploying manpower and resources for just this paranoid vibe of yours."

She folded her arms and turned to silent girl seated with them. "What do you think, Alex?"

Suddenly, Winn and Hank remembered her presence. "Is she okay?" Winn whispered upon seeing Alex's frozen figure.

"Alex!" Supergirl yelled, jolting the other Danvers conscious of them.

"Yeap, um, sure, yes," Alex straightened up her seat and furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry, what are we talking about?"

Supergirl grunted again. "I'm going home."

She left, so did Hank and Winn. Alex yawned. Her head was a spinning mess and her eyelids barely holding up. She dreaded the Netflix hours she spent the previous night, and the Ben & Jerry's, and the persecutory sense of inadequacy. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. When she opened it, a message from Det. Sawyer read "Wanna see another dead body?"

Alex rolled her eyes. She threw her phone clanking up Winn's unmanned station. Alex recalled asking Maggie for a drink yesterday just to see Maggie's date do the epic entrance of a lip smack and a hand around the waist. Alex had trouble dealing with the rejection.

From Winn's desk, her phone vibrated again. She knew it was Maggie, and there was no point in entertaining her. Alex found her dangerous. Maggie was trouble, and trouble was not Alex's thing. It was Kara's. Alex was raised not to trust everyone so easy and be cautious of basically everything. The smirking, the flirting, the hand-holding, everything: Maggie was trouble.

Nevertheless, Alex walked over and checked the unread message, "You. Me. Dead body. Corner of Main and 9th. NOW. - Det. Sawyer"

Bossy. Suddenly, she found herself amused and excited. Was it the authoritative tone? Or the dead body? _Was it Maggie?_ Rolling her eyes, Alex grabbed her coat and went for Maggie… for trouble. "Watch yourself, Danvers," she whispered to herself as he walked toward the the main door of the DEO. She would deal with her Maggie-issues later after this thing with the dead body.

She could just take her bike and roll to the crime scene in a jiffy but in all intentions, Alex didn't; she walked. She took her time - hands stuffed into the comfy pockets of her coat - and passed by Catco, through the park, the bank with the blue exterior, before reaching the blockade surrounding the scene.

"Hey." With zero ounce of cheer, she greeted Maggie, who was taking a closer look at the victim's body.

Maggie looked up and squinted at the brightness of the day. "What took you so long, Danvers?" The cop smiled.

It wasn't the tone Alex expected. There was a reason she took her time reaching the scene. Alex acted unprofessionally on purpose. She wanted to see Maggie Sawyer pissed off. She wanted to see some human bareness behind the smirks and the flirts. There wasn't any of it right now. There was just… Maggie.

 _"You're trouble,"_ Alex said in low tone. Her eyes widened, realizing it didn't come off inside her head but out of her mouth… and Maggie heard it crystal clear.

"I'm what?"


	2. II: Maggie Trouble

**II: Maggie Trouble**

* * *

 

"Trouble? I'm trouble?" Maggie smirked all too soon.

Alex stuttered. Maggie's eyes were ready to jeer. What she said wasn't even in any context. It could've meant anything but apparently, Maggie hit the one in Alex's mind.

"Yes, you are," Alex replied quick as she felt her mouth running dry. "Sooner or later, my boss will start asking questions. I left my post at the DEO to s-scadoodle to your little problem."

"Did you mean _skedaddle?"_ Maggie rose back to her feet and faced her.

"It doesn't matter, Sawyer," Alex shrugged getting all defensive.

Maggie reined an impending scoff. "Scadoodle is like an informal kinky term for-,"

"Okay fine,yes, I meant _skedaddle._ You happy now?" Alex snapped at her - folding her arms.

Maggie tilted her head and smiled. "Someone woke up at the wrong bed…"

"Did you mean wrong _side_ of the bed?" Alex met her eyes shyly.

Maggie chuckled. "See? Now, we're even. You can trim some inches off of that pout now, Danvers."

Alex rolled her eyes and gestured to the victim. "What's with the dead body?"

"Locals found him here before sunrise. The first unit responded three hours ago. I was called in later because of some, uh, complications." Maggie knelt down and attempted to lift the victim's arms off the asphalt ground. "His body's stuck on the ground, literally. Must be some sticky alien secretion or something?"

Alex pulled the pair of latex gloves that stuck out from the rear pockets of Maggie's jeans and donned them.

"You know, Danvers, next time you wanna grab my perfect ass, you could just ask," Maggie grinned at her.

Alex, with all her might, rolled her eyes. She knelt and tried to separate the victim's skin from the ground. "Glued to the ground, huh?" Alex dropped on her stomach and tried to get a scent from the victim's glued skin. A few more sniffing and she got back up to her feet. "It's not alien matter; it's _Rattlec."_

 _"Rattlec,_ huh?" Maggie nodded small.

Alex expected more reaction from her - given that Maggie overestimated the case. "Yes, _Rattlec,_ the popular illegal inhalant for the low-income. The suspect covered him in _Rattlec_ solvent glue and left him here. Wait, weren't you in the robust operation against _Rattlec_ smuggling back in '08? How come you missed this?"

Maggie stood - her hands on her waist. She laughed. She kept her lips tight as she was smiling and laughing.

"Sawyer." Alex furrowed her brows. "What's funny?"

Catching her breath, Maggie replied, "You looked into my _NCDate_ profile, didn't you? When were you planning on asking me out?"

Alex felt her cheeks warming. She wasn't sure if Maggie simply enjoyed feeling as if every woman in the world wanted her or if Maggie had been getting the clue of Alex's cheesy crush on her. Her girlfriend must be so understanding of this quirky behavior of hers. Nevertheless, Alex couldn't let her guard down. "Get over yourself. I looked into your records back at the DEO. That's how I know about '08. And I don't have profiles in dating apps!"

"Danvers," Maggie began before reaching to tuck Alex's hair behind her ear. "The _Rattlec_ Operation happened in 2013. I wasn't even a cop yet in '08. My _NCDate_ profile, however, proudly says _'Maggie Sawyer. Tough. Brought down a few Rattlec illegals circa 2008. Also, single.'_ An old friend made me that account some time ago. Never got the chance to correct the details on my profile."

Tight-lipped, Alex motioned to turn and walk away from the awkward conversation.

"Danvers!" Maggie called, halting her. "It's cool. Women look me up on _NCDate_ all the time."

Alex watched her smirk one more time. No one knew that she was on _NCDate_ except for Kara, and well, now... Maggie. "You're not that hot, sweetie," she jeered back.

"Oh, so you think I'm hot, just not _that_ hot?"

Alex folded her arms. "This conversation is ove-,"

"What about this dead body, Danvers?"

Alex rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the nosy detective. "Sawyer, this is clearly _Rattlec,_ nothing extraterrestrial. You knew that already when you had your first inspection on the body. It's not rocket science. So, the real question is… Why beep me for a consult, Sawyer?"

"I guess," Maggie rubbed a hand at the back of her neck. "I guess I wanted to hang out with Agent Danvers."

Alex smiled. "You have work to do. I have work to do. If you wanted to _'hang out,'_ or whatever, you could've just asked me for a drink or a stroll in the park, I don't know."

"Alright, then, this would be me, asking you out!" Maggie exclaimed confidently.

"Asking me out to do what?" Confused, Alex raised a brow.

Before Maggie could respond, Alex's phone rang signaling an emergency message from the DEO. "Look, I gotta go," she said while her eyes read the message. "Good luck on this case, Sawyer."

Alex walked and stopped - remembering a thought. She turned to see Maggie's eyes still on her. "Hey, Sawyer,"

"Yeah?"

"If I were you, I'd stop flirting before my girlfriend finds out and punches me."

Maggie only smiled - apparently unfazed by what she said.

 _Trouble,_ Alex thought once more.

* * *

 

At seven in the evening, Alex found herself exhausted sitting at her desk at the DEO. Work had gotten the best of her and left her craving for rest. Her thoughts about Maggie, however, wouldn't let her have her much-craved rest. The hot-and-cold swings with Maggie Sawyer are the reddest of all red flags, yet Alex found herself continuously drawn to her.

Winn knocked as he peeked into Alex's lab. "I'm getting food for dinner. Want to come with?"

Alex smiled weakly over to his direction.

"Are you okay?" Winn entered and sat across her. "Where were you this morning, by the way?"

Alex shook her head. "It was nothing. Sawyer had me-,"

"Sawyer?" Winn interrupted. "Shit, how's she doing?"

She heard the anxiety in his tone. "What do you mean _shit-how-is-she-doing?"_

Winn ran his hands through his hair. "You don't remember, do you? Shit."

"Remember what, Winn?" Alex sat straight.

Winn scooted closer to her. "What do you remember from last night?"

"Uh, freeing Roulette?"

"Yes, then?"

"Sawyer's girlfriend conveniently showed up."

"Go on."

"You found me moping here. Offered to let some steam off at the bar nearby."

"That's right. Then?"

"We got wasted dancing on the dance floor. Then, uh," Alex squinted her eyes shut trying to piece out the puzzle. "We parted ways. I got home. Got my Ben & Jerry's and streamed Netflix."

Winn nodded. "Then?"

Alex looked at him sternly. "I… fell asleep?"

Winn's eyes widened. "SHIT, ALEX."

"Winn, just lay it all out here. I was honestly too drunk to remember everything."

Winn stood and fidgeted her fingers nervously. "Dinner. I'm hungry. Let's go to-,"

"Winslow Schott Junior!" Alex mocked as he tried to steer the conversation away from the story.

He sighed. "Only my mom calls me that, Agent Danvers." He sat and ran a hand through his locks. "I'll help you remember but promise me that we'll never mess with Maggie Sawyer ever again."

 _Mess with Maggie Sawyer? Again?_ Alex's mind sprang into a thousand thoughts. What happened with her, Maggie, and Winn last night?


	3. III: Jealousy Jitters

**III: Jealous Jitters**

Winn sat comfortably in Alex's lab as he began telling her the accounts of the previous night. "I knocked on your door. You opened. I gave you back the jacket you forgot in my car. You let me in to be your audience for yet another Maggie Sawyer rant. My DEO beeper went off. You needed a distraction, so I brought you with me back to the quarters. You seriously don't remember anything after your Ben & Jerry's?"

"Now, I do." Alex shook her head. "I'm remembering a little more. We waited for an hour - see if the alarms on our scans would set off again. Then it didn't."

Winn nodded.

Alex smiled - pleased with the progress in her memory gaps. "Then I wasn't convinced that it was a technical error so I offered to inspect the perimeter on the location given. You insisted to come since I was intoxicated. Well, as if you weren't yourself. Hank was home. Kara. The night shift staff weren't much. No one was there to call out on our shit. So we did? Wait, did we?"

He sighed. "We did. It was an abandoned gift shop near the outskirts. It was dark. We broke in. No signs of anyone in there or anyone having been there for the past year. Apparently, an old man owned the shop selling crafts and materials from all over the universe. Some were authentic; he stole them from sites where extraterrestrial ships crash landed here. The rest? Replicas and makeshifts. Records show that he died about a year ago. No family. No friends… and the shop was closed for good.

"By the way Alex, the Maggie Sawyer ranting never ended on our way there. You should thank me. I had a lot of patience."

Alex buried her face in her hands - embarrassed. "Yes, I remember now. Oh god."

"Great. Care to finish the rest of the story?" Winn smiled.

Alex shut her eyes for a few seconds. "No, it's cool. It's all coming back now. Hey about dinner, let's get food. I'm starving."

"Finally! I mean, I know you're just deflecting like I was a while ago but, I don't care anymore. I'm hungry." Winn got up. "I'll get my car. Meet you at the exit."

Alex nodded. "Thanks, Winn."

A few minutes later, Alex was sitting at the passenger seat of Winn's car. They got stuck in an unexpected late hour traffic caused by some busted pipelines that required closed streets and reroutes. She closed her eyes, and heaved a silent sigh… and tried to remember every detail that happened after Winn returned her jacket last night.

* * *

 

_[The previous night…]_

The power was out in the perimeter. Only the moon's ample light that shone through the dusted windows provided Winn and Alex the luminance they needed to inspect the abandoned gift shop.

"I'll search for nearby transmitters," said Winn as he powered his device and toured the establishment.

Alex nodded. She stayed where she was and made sense of the unsold artifacts lying around. Her head was still swinging from the alcohol. After a while, her eyes landed on a curious pink-tinted glass vial behind some "Kryptonite necklaces."Alex grabbed it and headed outside where there would be more light. She was growing sleepy with each yawn. The solidified dust on the vial label made it hard for her to comprehend what it was.

"No transmitters, that's for sure," Winn said as he approached her. "I already left Kara a message about this. The scans definitely showed suspicious activity but that's all we know so far. We don't know what kind of threat this is yet, or who's highly to be involved. I say we take things to rest and wait for morning… when we're fully sober?"

She held out her arm to show him the vial. "Look what I found."

"What's this?" He snatched it from her grip and inspected it. "Aux Krypton," he read from the label. He furrowed his brows and looked at Alex. "Is it supposed to mean that this is from Krypton?"

Alex laughed. "I even found Kryptonite necklaces in his shop."

He grinned. "Wow. I wonder what's inside of it. I mean, the label's pretty hard to read."

Winn got into his car and opened the lights. Alex mounted too and laid her head back to combat the growing headache.

 _"Lacarnoff,"_ he whispered then turned to Alex - smiling. "It says _Lacarnoff._ Do you speak Kryptonian?"

"Nope, but my sister does." Alex chuckled. _"Lacarnoff._ The _'noff'_ part means something like uh juice or potion or some liquid stuff. _'Lacar,'_ on the other hand… it sounds like a verb in its infinitive - given the _R_ at the end. I know this word. I just can't remember it right now."

Winn started the engine. "Well, we can ask Kara some time, yeah? I can hear my bed calling me. I need to-,"

"Wait, we're going home already?"

Startled, Winn raised a brow. "Uh. What do you have in mind right now? Is there some place you wanna go to?"

Alex shook her head light. Winn smiled at this - seeing her tired and a bit peaceful. He was driving past the first mile on their way back to the main city when Alex exclaimed, "Gas! It means gas!"

"What does?"

Alex, wide-eyed, retrieved the vial from her pocket. _"Lacarnoff._ I remember now. _'Lacar'_ means _'to pass out gas.'_ Hah! This is a potion that'll make you fart."

Winn laughed all too soon. He was laughing so hard that he had to slow down on his driving for safety. Alex had managed to coax him into stopping by a particular club by the West Intersection. Poor Winn Schott did not have much choice as she was pulling his hair while he drove. Despite his queries, Alex wouldn't say about her interest in the place. She got off his ride and hacked her way into the scene while Winn napped at the parking lot.

Alex knew that Maggie was going to be there. She sent her a message that read "WRU?" while she was hanging out with Winn earlier and with all politeness and sass, Maggie replied with the address of the same club that they drove to.

Alex hoped to spot Maggie among the crowd before the detective sees her first. Then finally, there she was by the counter - her eyes swooning, her lips in a small smile. Alex never thought she'd seen something this uplifting before. She was still with the blonde woman, and they were talking. Alex watched. The blonde was telling an enthusiastic story and Maggie was just smiling, staring at her as if she was the sunrise that you can look at without hurting your eyes. There Alex was, from afar, wishing she was the soft brightness that Maggie looked at with peace. Alex did not want the jealous jitters but she had them.

The blonde leaned and gave Maggie a quick kiss before leaving. Alex hid among the crowd and secretly made her way to the other side of the counter to get two glasses of water. The bartender handed her what she asked, and for a moment she stared at the water point blank, snickering for no reason. Impulsively, she emptied the contents of the vial from the shop into one of the glasses.

"Hey! I didn't expect to find you here!" Alex greeted sarcastically as she approached Maggie and gave her the glass of water.

Maggie laughed. "Whatever, Danvers. Wait," she sniffed. "Geez, Danvers. How many drinks have you had already?"

"Don't push it. We all have our moments." Alex sat next to her. "So where's your pretty girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend… we just went on our second date."

Alex winced. "You call this a date?" She motioned to the interior of the club.

"She likes it that way." Maggie sipped from the glass Alex gave her. "Thanks for the water."

Before Alex could open another conversation the blonde woman returned. "Hey, sorry it took long. The line was crazy," she remarked before kissing Maggie on the cheek, then giving Alex the challenging gaze and the smug smirk on purpose.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I gave Maggie a glass of water. Would you like me to get y-,"

The woman took the water from the counter and sipped. She shrugged. "Just making sure she didn't get you a drink to mess with me and my girl."

Alex glared at her as she winked mockingly. "I was just leaving."

"Thought so," the woman jeered.

Alex left the scene. She got back to Winn and told him about spiking Maggie's drink and the about how both of them took a sip. Winn's spirits skyrocketed as he drowned in laughter.

"I mean, the vial could be the real deal. I can't imagine them gassing out for the rest of the night!" Winn teared up from the laughing.

Alex's face was red. "Real or not, the point of the prank is the highlight of my night."

Winn drove them back to the main city. Alex, tired from the long day's adventure, gave in to slumber for the remaining of the trip. She thanked Winn for his company and hurried to her unit. She laid on her bed. As she stared at the ceiling, she wondered what tomorrow would be like for her and her unsolicited attraction to the NCPD detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Never read the comics. I made up my own Kryptonian stuff. Don't hate me please. (Oh and leave comments. Thanks.)


	4. IV: Safe Haven

Alex packed up the mess on her desk. She had been waiting for Kara to make a brief in-person report to the DEO like she does every Thursday evening right after her Catco hours. Something must've come up. They seldom walk home together because her unit's about six blocks west from the DEO while Kara's is five to the north. There was a curious question in Alex's head, and she was unfortunately hoping to have Kara answer it.

Alex grabbed her satchel and locked her lab.

"Alex!" Kara yelled. "I just spoke with Hank. Got no buzz from the office today."

Alex plunged a hand into the paper bag Kara was holding and got herself a doughnut. "You're a little late than usual."

Kara winced. "Yeah, well, you know… Snapper. Had to work the extra hour, sorry."

"It's cool," Alex mumbled as she patted doughnut crumbs off her hands. "I was just catching up on Krypton stuff lately and I have something to ask you."

"Then, shoot! Hey, wait, can you give me a ride home tonight? Please?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Kara, you can fly."

"Flying takes an amount of energy that I don't have."

"Well, I'm walking home tonight."

Kara grunted. "Fine. What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

 _"Lacarnoff,"_ said Alex. "I know that _'noff'_ means that it's a liquid mix, and-,"

 _"Lacar_ what?"

Alex furrowed her brows. The Kryptonian didn't seem to get the Kryptonian word. She retrieved the vial from her pocket and showed it to her.

"Oh, _Lacarnoff!"_ She read.

Alex sighed - feeling embarrassed by the difference in pronunciation that Kara had of the word.

"Alex, where did you get this?"

She shrugged. "It's just an item from the abandoned gift shop that Winn and I told you about."

Kara chuckled. "The real _Lacarnoff_ was sort of like a _'taboo'_ item back in Krypton."

"Really? Why's that?" She suddenly felt the evening wind freeze her skin.

"Well, because it's poison."

Alex felt every hair on her body stand. She witnessed as heat escaped her hands. "N-no. _Lacar_ means to pass out gas and-,"

"What? No, you got it wrong." Kara grinned - completely unaware of her sister's situation. "You see," she held the vial and showed Alex the label, "it used the uppercase _L_ so this word becomes a noun… much like in the German grammar you guys have here. If it used the lowercase _L,_ then yeah, it's the verb for passing out gas."

Alex gulped nervously. "So this… this is Poison Juice?"

Kara took a big bite off the doughnut. "Not this one. The REAL _Lacarnoff,"_ she said with her mouth full. She finally noticed the paleness that Alex's face had become. "Why? What's happening? Alex are you o-,"

Kara scanned her environment as they reached the outdoors. "Someone's crying for help. Hold my doughnuts!" She tossed the paper bag to Alex and ran back at the DEO to fulfill one last task as Supergirl.

Alex, left alone and scared, hurriedly retrieved her phone and dialed Maggie's number. Whether or not this was the authentic Kryptonian juice, she wouldn't take chances on Maggie Sawyer's life.

* * *

 

Being in the _"minority population"_ had honed Maggie Sawyer into the strong, confident woman that everyone lauded her for… or at least, that was the image everyone had of her. She had fought her way into the life and the career that she had now, and while she had made mistakes in the past, Maggie was positive that things would fall in place someday. A trail of failed relationships was a highlight of her past. The fact that she couldn't progress a single date into something more made her realize the damage that the last woman had caused her. With the recent threats to National City, Maggie had never felt more unsafe: Unsafe from the environment, unsafe from her own demons. She had always believed that her mistakes would eventually catch up to her and strike her back - feeling guilty that she had not been receiving just consequences for hurting people who were important to her. Some days, Maggie would remember every single heartache causing her to regress to unhealthy coping behavior. She was delightful that this day was not one of those days.

All night, Maggie was trying to ring Alex to give updates on the forensics of her latest case. The day had not gone tiring for the detective; she was kept busy by her curiosity in the investigation. What kept on bugging her all day too was the thought of a particular DEO agent that she felt particularly attracted to. Maggie usually did not have worries with letting women know that they were being admired, but Alex calling her out on her pretense of not recognizing the _Rattlec_ sent her mind into a hot mess. Alex invited her for a drink the previous night but the timing was bad. Alex followed her to the club later that night, but again, the timing was awful. Alex had been on her tail all this time and the night that Maggie finally was catching up on the chase, Alex wasn't there… or so it would seem. She finally gave up, and took her ritualistic late night shower.

Maggie sat in her couch and watched the late-night news while she enjoyed a bag of chips. Her phone rang the loud Marimba. She had set the ringtone exclusive to a specific caller ID. She smiled and picked up.

"Hey, you didn't tell me we were already on the booty-call stage-, wait, slow down, Danvers. I'm fine. Nope, no belly aches, I-,"

Maggie turned the television off. Alex sounded frantic and sincerely worried on the other end. Maggie walked to the window as she continued listening to Alex's voice.

"I'm almost there, hang on," Alex voiced, causing Maggie to raise a brow.

"At the precinct? I'm already home, Danvers."

"I know."

"You know where I-," Maggie turned as she heard loud knock on her door. She opened it to an uneasy Alex Danvers who invited herself in without a word.

The DEO agent went for the nearest desk to rest her small duffel bag. "Have you had any fever lately?" Alex inquired as she ransacked her bag for a thermometer and a stethoscope.

Maggie gently closed her front door and approached Alex. "No? What's going on?"

Alex turned to face her. "You seem unsure. How about palpitations?"

"Well the… uh-uh-," Maggie didn't get to answer the latest query because Alex plunged the thermometer into her mouth.

"Kinky," Maggie teased - earning her a playful slap from Alex.

The taller woman dragged her to sit on the couch. Alex sat beside her before donning the earpieces and placing the bell of the stethoscope over Maggie's second rib - just below the collarbone.

"Danvers, you're scaring me. What is going on?" Scaring was a strong word to use. She liked it that Alex was with her at the late hour, but the peculiarity of her actions grew her a yearning concern for the woman.

"Shhhh, I can't hear your heart," Alex whispered.

"That's because it's broken and I've been needing for someone to bring it back to life," Maggie joked - grinning.

Alex then placed the stethoscope bell under Maggie's shirt and under her bra - at the base of her left breast. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her heart rate.

"Kinky. You couldn't ask me out on a date first before you -,"

"SHHHH!" Alex glared at her. "And stop saying kinky."

Maggie tilted her head and smiled as she watched Alex listen to her heartbeat. It had been a while since she felt like this: like home could be a person, like how sometimes, a safe haven is in someone else's voice. So Maggie smiled, and thought that whatever she did to deserve this moment could either be a blessing or a curse… and Maggie felt determined to find out which one it is.


	5. V: Basically Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help me. I don't know how to change this story's settings from "Completed" to "In-progress."

Maggie tilted her head and smiled as she watched Alex listen to her heartbeat. Finally, she pulled out her hand, removed the earpieces, and checked the thermometer reading. She slumped and sighed. "Sawyer, your temperature's normal but your heart rate's elevated."

"Of course, it is!" Maggie stood and headed to the fridge. "When you got a pretty girl with her hand under your shirt, your heart's gonna race. Kinky, huh?"

"Sawyer, stop saying _kinky!"_

Maggie offered her a glass of water. "Calm down, Danvers. I'm fine. You're the one who doesn't seem fine." She noticed the slight tremble in Alex's hands so she held them and warmed them with hers. "Your hands are cold. Breathe. Tell me what happened."

Alex squeezed Maggie's hands for support and talked fast. "I might've spiked your drink last night with Kryptonian poison but I don't want you to die."

"WHAT?!" Maggie had let go of her hands in reflex. "Did I hear it-,"

"I'm sorry! It-it was j-just a replica toy. I thought it meant gassing potion but then Supergirl confirmed that it meant Poison Juice, oh my god I am so sorry. I'll take you to the DEO and we'll run a full workup on you. Don't worry, Maggie." Alex breathing got ragged.

The cop simply smiled.

"I might have or might have not poisoned your system and you're smiling at me?" Alex felt her mouth getting dry.

"You called me Maggie. You never called me Maggie." She held her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Calm down. You said it yourself: it was just a toy. And I'm fine." Maggie didn't feel any sickness or discomfort all day, and this gave her the assurance that Alex was simply overreacting.

"For now."

"Well, I know I'm gonna be safe and great, because you're here… and the rest of the DEO."

Alex took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I spiked your drink. I was drunk."

Maggie chuckled. "That's a topic for another day. You're tired. You should go home."

"I won't be able to sleep. Can I stay here for the night? I'll check your vitals every hour until morning… just to make sure."

"On one condition, Danvers."

"Anything."

Maggie folded her hands and smirked. "You let me make us my grandma's White Tea mix."

Alex quirked a brow. "Sure? I mean, yes, okay." She sat at the couch and laid back to calm her nerves. Maggie came back with a cup of tea. Alex sniffed the aroma and this alone caused her every muscle to relax. She sat in silence and drank the soothing tea.

Maggie motioned to the desk where Alex had lazily placed her duffel bag and organized her equipment. She zipped it and tucked the bag neatly at the side of the table. "Hey, how did you know where I live, by the way?" She called out to Alex - who didn't reply a sound.

"Danvers?" Maggie tip-toed back to the couch and found the woman peacefully asleep. She retrieved a blanket from her bedroom and put it over Alex's figure. Maggie took one last look at her before dimming the lights and retreating to her own place of slumber.

* * *

 

_[The following morning…]_

Kara crunched her nose. Her tight lips and glaring eyes scanned through the walls of the DEO until her x-ray vision found Alex. She dashed into her lab and slammed a cup of coffee on her desk - jolting Alex awake from a short nap.

"I kept leaving you messages. No answer! What happened to you last night? You weren't in your unit. I checked!"

Alex yawned. Her tired eyes found the beverage at the corner of her desk. "Is that for me?" she asked rhetorically as she reached for the cup and sipped… then almost spitting out the coffee. "You forgot to tell them to add two espresso shots!"

Kara folded her arms and shook her head. "Nope! Didn't forget. I purposely told them to switch your drink to decaf! That's what you get for not bothering to let your sister know that you're okay."

Alex glared. "This payback coffee's really annoying, Kara."

"Where were you last night?!"

"I was at Sawyer's place."

"Oh," mumbled Kara as she scratched her head. "I didn't know you two were-…" she gestured with her hands making Alex uncomfortable.

"What? No! Pffft! No, we weren't-," Alex shrugged. "I went to check on her because uh, remember that vial I showed you last night? I uh, I poured some into her drink the other night when I was wildly drunk."

Kara's eyes widened - but not in the _are-you-freaking-serious_ kind of way. "NO WAY!" Her mouth fell then curved into a grin. She squealed - causing Alex to furrow her brows.

Kara was laughing. She was obviously overjoyed that Alex had to nudge her to get her attention back. "What does that thing do? Sawyer's vitals were normal all throughout. How potent is it to cause fever and-,"

"Fever? No, no, no. You don't get it, Alex. The signs and symptoms are not physiological… well, not entirely."

Alex gulped from her coffee. "Then what does it do?!"

"Wait, there's a close equivalent of it here." Kara shut her eyes trying to think. "Well, you guys don't have an exact counterpart of the _Lacarnoff_ here on Earth. The closest one I can think of is a _love potion."_

Alex almost choked on her drink. She coughed and took a breath. "Love p-potion?! Yesterday, you said it was _poison!"_

"Because it is! When someone ingests the _Lacarnoff,_ the ingredients alter the cognition of certain parts of the brain. It basically poison's the person's thinking. Hence, it makes the recipient amenable and committed to something or to someone… basically like how fiction would have it about love potions."

Alex's jaw dropped. "I g-gave Maggie love potion?! Kara, h-how does it work exactly?" Her voice broke and her breathing - shallow.

Kara raised a brow as she smirked. "Calm down. You said it yourself. It was just a toy." Immediately, the realization hit her. "Or… it wasn't?"

"Oh my god." Alex retreated to a chair as she tried to process the events.

"The vial's real, woah, okay, uh-," Kara paced up and down the lab. "The _Lacarnoff_ unfreezes restraints in cognition, uh-, I know this… Uh, then the recipient accepts a certain thought and accepts it as a huge part of their reality for until the effects of the potion wears off. That's it!"

She faced Alex. "What was she doing when she had the dose?"

"Talking to me? Waiting for her date?" Alex ran a hand through her hair. "So that's why she's been acting strange since then."

"To you? Acting strange to you?"

Alex nodded - making Kara smirk. "Oh. She was totes thinking of you that night… and you're the thought that she's open to right now." Kara grinned - almost to the point of jeering.

The phone on the desk rang - snapping them both. Alex answered. "Hey, Sawyer!… What?... Lunch?… Today?"

She glanced at Kara who was throwing a suspicious smug smirk at her. Rolling her eyes, she smiled listening to Maggie's voice. "You know, Hank's got us locked in here with a long to-do list for today, sorry. Can't do lunch… Alright… Thanks, though!… Okay, bye."

Kara rested her hands on her hips. "Hank isn't even here yet."

"I had to lie to see if the fucking vial was the real deal or not."

Kara giggled. "Ten bucks… she rings you again for happy hour today."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Or… she just lets it go, and the vial was a hoax. I'm betting twenty."

"Bring it!"

"Easiest twenty I'll ever make."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, sis."

Kara left. Alex sipped from her coffee, and recalled Maggie's sudden flirtatious attitude yesterday. She sighed nervously - her breaths deep and even. It looked like Kara was winning the twenty. Just when she thought Maggie had caught up with her clues, came the recent twist.

 _It wasn't going anywhere after all,_ Alex thought. _It was just the Lacarnoff._


	6. VI: Maggie's Guard

Later that day, Alex got herself into an extended meeting with Hank, Winn, and Supergirl about the suspicious heat signatures that came up their radar this morning. Alex had let a unit out to investigate the locations but to no avail. When they got back, it was half-way past lunch hour. Exhausted, Alex sat in her lab to steal some minutes of nap. Kara barged in - holding two cups of coffee.

Alex groaned. "Please tell me that that's-,"

"Light white chocolate cappuccino with two extra espresso, yes this is your juice. I am so so sorry for getting you the decaf this morning. I did not see the trouble we'd run to today." Kara placed both cups on Alex's desk before throwing herself lazily to the couch at the corner. "I'm starving. Can you drive by that potato place by the city hall? I'm up for some _Pot Pots."_

"Again, Kara, you can fly!" She groaned. "You came up with the idea. You do it. Go get us food."

Kara sat up but before she could deride back, the intercom inside the lab beeped. _"Visitor for Alex Danvers. Please come to the lobby."_

Alex sighed. "I thought we're not meeting with Forensics until two?" She stood anyway and headed to the lobby. As the noon sun reflected on the marble flooring, Alex outlined a dark set of locks which framed a tight but warming smile. The NCPD uniform came to focus and Alex found herself smiling back at a dashing Maggie Sawyer.

"Since you couldn't make it outside work for lunch, I brought lunch to you," she greeted as she held up the take-out bags.

"Wow, uh," Alex grinned. "Totally unexpected, but, I really appreciate this. I haven't eaten yet." She turned to the receptionist. "She's with me."

They handed Maggie a Visitor's ID before letting her in. Alex and Maggie cruised to the main pantry to set the food down and relax. Alex motioned to turn on the overhead audio speakers for some generic jazz sound - much to Maggie's delight.

"Mmmm… Now, all we need is a candle at the table and some roses, and this would have been our first date!" Maggie teased.

Alex froze - remembering about the _Lacarnoff._ Maggie had been this cheerful ever since they first hung out, but she had been twice as playful the past two days. She unwrapped the cheeseburger and took a lovely first bite. "This is divine. Thanks again, Sawyer."

"Sawyer? Last night it was Maggie."

"It was… but I don't have the energy to deal with jealous girlfriends so I call attractive women by their surnames."

Maggie sipped from her soda. "So you think I'm attractive?"

Caught off-guard, Alex gulped nervously. "Get over yourself."

She giggled. "Plus, I don't have a girlfriend, so now you can freely call me by my given name. It sounds a lot better when you say it."

"OH MY GOD, SAWYER!" Alex exclaimed. "How could your friends tolerate that flirt bone of yours?"

Maggie shrugged. "They don't… first of all, because I don't flirt with friends. If it's not yet too obvious, I'm interested in you." She smiled.

Alex's jaw dropped. "So this…" She motioned to the lunch they were having. "And the cheesy remarks-,"

"Yes, Danvers. Yes." She winked at her.

Alex cleared her throat. "I uh, I need to take care of something real quick. I'll be right back." She got up and hurried out the pantry.

From afar, came Kara in her Supergirl outfit. "Heeeey! Someone got you _Pot Pots!_ I could smell it from your lab."

Alex grabbed her and handed in her twenty dollars.

Kara inspected it and beamed. "Oh, cool. What's this f… NO WAY, ALEX!"

Tight-lipped, Alex nodded. "It's bad. We need to flush the _Lacarnoff_ out of her system immediately."

Kara burst into laughter. "Why? Has she cleared out a drawer for you already?"

She nudged her arm. "Kara! I mean Supergirl!"

"Relax. The _Lacarnoff's_ non-lethal. She'll be fine. Wait, how'd you know?"

Alex folded her arms. "The _Pot Pots_ you scented? She got me those along with a cheeseburger, since you know… _'I could not make it to lunch',"_ she quoted herself.

Kara's jaw fell. She squealed then hurried to the pantry. Alex ran after her.

"Hey there!" Kara greeted as she saw Maggie finishing a soda.

"Supergirl!" she exclaimed in suprise.

"I see that you got Alex lunch. Can I have some _Pot Pots?"_ Kara was beaming at the thought of the crispy potato slices.

Alex finally caught up with them. She dragged Kara outside. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Language."

"What the _freak_ are you doing?!"

"I'm really starving!"

From where she sat, Maggie watched as the two women bickered. She sipped from her drink and observed as Alex folded her arms, as Supergirl playfully locked her in an embrace, as Alex held her chin back to reprimand her… Maggie watched as they moved comfortably _together._

Finally, Alex and Supergirl walked back and approached her.

"She's asking if she could have some _Pot Pots,"_ Alex told Maggie nonchalantly - with her superhero sister grinning behind.

Maggie smiled. "Take everything. I'm all good."

"YES!" Supergirl dashed forward and took the bag of potato crisps. "Thanks, Detective Sawyer!"

She was gone in a blink - leaving Alex and Maggie alone again.

Maggie sighed. "So you and Supergirl are really _that_ close, huh?"

Alex sat back across her - resting her chin on her hand. "You've no idea."

"Hey, maybe later we can go to-,"

"Maggie-," Alex interrupted. "I think it's nice that… you know… this thing we have… but I uh, I feel like we're-,"

"I get it." Maggie smiled reassuringly. "I just want to get to know you better. We're cool."

"Oh!" Alex felt a bag of tension leaving her system.

Maggie motioned to stand up. "Look. This has been great but I need to get back at my post."

"No worries. I'll walk you out."

"It's cool. I know the way." Maggie's tone turned cold. She stood and exited the pantry without another word.

"Hey, Sawyer," Alex called out.

Maggie turned. "Danvers?"

Alex saw a sudden gloom in Maggie's eyes as she stared at them. She wondered if it was something about what she said, or if something just came up in her head. Either way, Alex wanted to know what was in Maggie's mind. She wanted to know what she was thinking, how she was feeling… but staring into her orbs also led up Maggie's guard.

"Thanks again, for lunch," she simply replied.

Maggie smiled small before turning back and walking away. Alex watched as she escaped her sight. The _Lacarnoff_ was still in Maggie's system and Alex was bothered by its potential to strain the friendship she had with her.

Alex rested in her lab. She figured she would call Maggie right after the meeting with Forensics. Alex didn't have a lot of people in her life. She wasn't going to let Maggie slip off like that.


End file.
